In a wire-cut electrical discharge machine, a machining fluid is supplied from a machining fluid supplying system to the gap between a wire electrode and a workpiece to remove heat and chips produced by the electrical discharge machine. Also, the machining fluid is supplied to the workpiece, a workpiece table, and members surrounding the table to prevent temperature fluctuations of these elements, thereby preventing lowering of machining accuracy attributable to temperature fluctuations of those various elements.
If the machining fluid supplying system is designed so that the used machining fluid can be circulated for reuse after it is cleaned in a disposer, the machining fluid temperature gradually rises after the start of electrical discharge machining, so that the temperature of the workpiece and the like also rises. If the machining fluid temperature fluctuates in this manner, the machining speed also fluctuates, so that the machining accuracy, including surface roughness, is reduced. Conventionally, therefore, a device for cooling the machining fluid is provided to keep the machining fluid temperature constant.
A conventional machining fluid cooler, along with the aforesaid machining fluid disposer, is located on the rear side of a housing of the electrical discharge machine. Further, the machining fluid cooler comprises display sections for displaying various operation parameters of the machining fluid cooler, including the machining fluid temmperature and the amount of machining fluid supply, and operating sections having various operating elements, including power switches and various switches for adjusting the parameters. These display sections and operating sections are located on the rear side of the machine housing. Accordingly, an operator must take the trouble to get behind the machine housing in turning on the power or identifying or adjusting the various operation parameters of the machining fluid cooler. If the electrical discharge machining is started with any of the various operation parameters off or with the power switches and the like off, moreover, it sometimes may not be able to be noticed.